


Sisters and the Skeletons

by Cececereal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Both have graduated, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Adopted, Reader is Frisks sister, Reader is named, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cececereal/pseuds/Cececereal
Summary: You and your sister Frisk will be staying with the skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus while Toriel and Asgore are away on an extended royal tour.You don't exactly get along but then you find out there is more of them?!*Sorry for the terrible summary. Tags and rating will be updated as I go. We all know how these usually play out.*
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Staying with the Skelebros

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I'm here with another story I want to try. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it as well! 
> 
> I am bad at making Chapter titles, please forgive me, lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/7/2021: Edited a few things.

It's a beautiful Saturday morning outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and you had just found out you'd be spending the rest of the year in hell. 

You and Frisk were sitting at the table eating breakfast, chatting excitedly about what the two of you could do now that she had graduated High School when Toriel emerged from the living room after finishing a phone call.

"So, my lovely little graduates, I have some good news to share." she says, clapping her paws together, drawing the attention of you and Frisk.

"What, did goat dad finally get better at naming things?" you joke with a grin.

"Pfft." Toriel tries to get out. "No, no unfortunately that is not the case my dear."

"What is it mom?" Frisk asks excitedly.

"Well," she starts again. "while Asgore and I are away on that Extended Royal tour, Sans and Papyrus have agreed to watch over you two for the duration of the trip."

The responses between you and Frisk we're like night and day. She was whooping, light brown eyes shining at the prospect of staying with her two favorite people, while your face melted into one of disappointment. 

"Is there really no other option?" You groan. "What about Aunt Gertrude?"

Toriel sighs. "My dear, I know you have your grievances with the brothers but I assure you there is no place safer for you and Frisk to stay. That is what is most important to Asgore and I while we are away."

Ah yes, you heard them say as much before. 

One and off for about a week you had tried and failed to persuade your goat parents to let you and Frisk stay at home during the duration of their trip. You were both old enough, and at the time you didn't see the problem. It wasn't until after they gently reminded you again of who you were living with did it dawn on you that you'd need to be protected while they were away. 

You've lived with Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore for four years now; monsters being given the right to adopt five years after the barrier had broken. It was like any other day at the orphanage, with everyone getting ready to leave class for the day, when the teacher announced they had a special visitor, and to please remain seated.

You were in shock and awe when the royal couple had entered the class room, and even more-so when Frisk had readily pointed to you and said; 

"I want her to be my big sister." and the rest is history.

"Don't worry Iris, I'll be there with you too." Frisk says, gently tugging on your sleeve.

"While that makes me feel a little bit better, I'd rather take a chance with Aunt Gertrude and her bunyon feet." you grumble.

Frisk gives a soft laugh at your sour face, and you huff.

"Oh child, you just need to get to know Sans and Papyrus better. Then I'm sure you can bond and become fast friends." Toriel says, smiling gently.

"I dunno goat mom. While Papyrus isn't exactly the problem, Sans has it out for me just because I won't baby his younger brother." you say, pursing your lips. "How'd you even get them to agree to watch us anyways?"

She gives a gentle laugh. "I called in a few favors that were owed to me." she says, giving you a wink.

Getting up, you mentally sigh as you clear off the plates and walk over to the sink to wash, Frisk skipping beside you, ready with a hand towel to do dry them off.

"Also, who knows," Frisks starts. "Maybe you'll find someone you like while we're staying there." she says with a smirk, waggling her brow.

You scoff.

"Puh-lease. I'm going to be too busy holding out in the room we're assigned to while there." you reply, eyeing Frisk wearily. "I'll be sure to take enough entertainment to last and stay out of sight."

Frisk eyes you then with a lop-sided frown, and you can hear Toriel sigh from behind.

"Iris my child, please believe me when I say Sans is a good person. I've known him for quite a long time and while he may not outright admit it he already considers you a friend."

You can't help but snort at that. "I'm pretty sure it's only because I'm living with you guys. I had been in and out of enough foster homes over the years to know when someone doesn't want me around." 

You hear a small gasp from behind and see Frisk visibly flinch from your peripheral.

Well fiddlesticks.

Before you can blink, both surround and draw you into a tight group hug.

"My child, I am still so very sorry you had to go through such a hard time while you were growing up."

"I love you sis don't ever forget that."

You hug them back while mentally kicking yourself. You didn't mean to upset them.

"I love you guys too, very much." you say meekly.

The three of you stand like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company when you decide to pull back with a sigh.

"Okay goat mom, so when do we start packing?"

♥-♥-♥

A week passes and it's finally summer vacation, which means you're now packing up for your half a year or so stay at the brothers' house of doom. While you had agreed to the accommodations, albeit reluctantly, it didn't mean you had to be happy about it, damnit! Frisk was practically vibrating in excitement, flitting about and setting out outfits to be packed away into multiple bags. 

You are doing the same though not as enthusiastically. Making sure to pack your entire closet. You weren't sure what kind of crazy antics you will soon be subjected to while staying there, so you are preparing for the worst. Once all the clothing, accessories, and toiletries were packed away, you made sure to include your laptop, Nintendo clutch, extra controllers, as well as a pair of headphones.

If you can't beat'm, avoid'm as much as possible. 

Throwing on your pink and black hoodie and grabbing your wallet, keys, and cellphone, you are ready to go. 

  
Heaving a sigh, you hear the close and click of Frisks' final suitcase. 

"You ready to go now squirt?"

"Must you always call me that?" she whines.

"Yes."

"You're not even that much older than me!"

"Old enough." you smirk.

Frisk throws her hands up in the air and groans out a 'whatever' when you hear a knock at the door. Goat dad comes in asking if we're ready to go, and you grumble out a reluctant 'yes' that has him chuckling as he helps carry the bags downstairs. It takes about twenty minutes, but everything is packed securely into the bed, and you give the tailgate a hearty pat after closing it. Being able to take your own vehicle is the highlight in all this after Frisk, promising up and down that you wouldn't up and leave in it for no reason.

The ride out to the brothers' house takes about an hour, and you notice as the scenery changes that they live on the more rural side of town out near Aqua Lake. Following behind the van goat dad and mom are driving, you pull into a long dirt trail that soon opens up into a wide clearing. The house manor that comes into view as you pull into the dirt drive gives you a feeling of wonderment and dread. 

The manor itself isn't wide but stands to be three stories tall, four if you include the slanted attic. The exterior of the building is made up of a multitude of different colored bricks and topped off with bright red tile roofing. There is an attached deck to the left that wraps around to the back that is furnished tastefully with chairs and tables that hold colorful umbrellas. The windows on the manor are arched except the one for the attic, which is shaped in a sphere and has a flower geometric pattern etched into the glass. All the windows are adorned with pearly white brackets that seem to gleam in the hot summer sun. Each room from the second story up have their own private wooden balcony, each with a set of white lawn tables and matching chairs. Then finally the main porch itself, extends from one side to the next, with multiple potted plants hanging from the ceiling. A few rocking chairs are in place, as well as a few hammocks that can be seen swaying in the breeze.

Next to you Frisk gives a long low whistle as you park and turn off the engine, the dread that's been building up now flaring in full swing. Hearing the slamming of car doors makes you jump, and you can see goat mom and dad are already out and waiting for the two of you to follow.

Right, they have a schedule to keep.

Frisk laughs when she sees you give the sign of the cross and mutter an amen as you slowly slide out of the driver's seat. Clasping hands behind your back, you make sure to stick as close to Frisk as possible as you follow behind the rents.

Before any of you reach the first step, there was a loud bang as someone rushed outside the front door with a resounding, "Hello There And Welcome!"

"Good afternoon Papyrus." Toriel greets warmly with a nod. "Where is Sans?"

He scoffs and puts his hands on his hips. "Probably Hiding Somewhere Snoozing. One Of The Downsides Of Having Such A Big House. Too Many Places For Him To Do That." he then pulls out his cell phone. "But Do Not Worry! I Shall Fetch Him!"

He connects the call and taps his boot impatiently as a muffled version of the Lenny Hill theme song can be heard from somewhere off to the side. Papyrus practically power walks towards the sound, and you can't help but snicker loudly when you hear a crash as well as a groggy 'what the hell, bro?' coming from where Sans had been hiding. 

A few moments later Papyrus emerges, and is dragging him by the hoodie, ignoring his occasional 'ouches' and then gently dumping him to the ground.

"Our Guests Have Arrived! Now Finish Welcoming Them While I Go And Tend To The Food!" he chides, then whirling around and making his way quickly up the steps and disappearing into the house. 

Frisk rushes over and helps pull him into a standing position, him giving a quick 'thanks, kiddo' in response.

You're spacing out at the house when movement in one of the windows catches your eye. You stare hard at the offending window, but when no other sign is made that someone was there is when you tune back into the conversation.

"no worries, Tori, i'll take care of'm as if they're my own siblings."

"Asgore and I appreciate it very much." Toriel responds turning to you and Frisk. "Now Frisk, Iris, I expect you two to behave the best you can while staying here."

"Of course mom!"

"No worries goat mom."

You and Frisk both hug goat mom and dad goodbye, waving them off as they climb into the van and disappear back down the drive.

"so," Sans starts eyeing the two of you while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "lets head inside, yeah? we can discuss house rules n' all that after lunch."

Following him into the house, the feel of the A/C hitting you makes you sigh in relief. Turning and closing the door, you make sure to lock it, then pad over to where you can hear them talking in the kitchen. 

You lean against the frame of the open doorway, watching Papyrus whip up the last of what seems to be a small feast by the sheer amount of food he has placed on the counter. Frisk is talking animatedly about being out of high school, and how she can't wait to get into college, while Papyrus throws in a comment or two, and Sans hums along lazily.

You sigh and pull out your phone, slowly thumbing through the apps for something to do. The feeling of zoning out starts up again, and you almost miss your name being called.

"Yeah?" you say, looking up from the device.

"Paps wants us to help set the table." 

"Oh, uh, sure thing." you respond, shoving the cell pack into your hoodie pocket.

Moving further into the kitchen, you spot a much longer white wooden table situated in another room off to the side, a pretty yellow linen cloth adorns it, coupled with a vase of fresh flowers sitting in its middle. Glancing back and forth between the one Sans is slouching at and the one in the other room, you can't help but ask;

"So how many are we setting for?"


	2. Meeting more Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Blue and Stretch
> 
> 3/7/2021 Edited a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter lovely readers! 
> 
> If you like it make sure you bookmark so you know when it updates!
> 
> Updated tags!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Papyrus's cell goes off a few moments after your question and with a quick 'Please Excuse Me!' leaves the room; leaving you and Frisk there in the kitchen with Sans. You sigh and pull out a chair across from him and flop into it, laying your cheek against the cool wood of the table. 

Frisk sits back in her seat and easily picks back up the talk about going to college.

No awkward silence when sister is around. Bless her heart. 

While waiting for Papyrus to return, you take a moment to look around the room. The kitchen has a contemporary feel to it, with off-white painted walls and light stainless steel appliances. The smaller appliances are a pretty shade of yellow that matches the linen cloth, and compliments well with the soft white drapes that cover the windows. The cabinets are a light wood color and the countertops are made out of a light Granite and polished to a shine. 

You can feel Sans' eye lights boring into your scalp every now and then but choose to ignore him for now. Listening to Frisk has you relaxing, and you really didn't feel like getting into anything dramatic in your first hour here, if possible. You can feel your eyes getting heavy and wanting to close, but before you can feel yourself slipping too far Papyrus re-enters the room.

"Well, It Looks Like It'll Be Just Us For Lunch." he says with a loud tsk, beginning to move everything around again. "Blue And Stretch Are Not Able To Make It."

Blue and Stretch? What in fresh hell kind of names are those? You sort of wanted to ask who these people were but squashed that down almost immediately. You were ready to eat, get lectured at, and haul yours and Frisks things to your room to hide and take a nap. 

"Are they friends of yours?" Frisk asks.

Good job, dear sister. Asking all the hard-hitting questions.

You tilt your head so that your chin is now resting on the table, and see a weird flicker of something pass through Sans' face. If you had blinked, you would've missed it. His posture is still relaxed though, shrugging while saying, "something like that. tibia honest, we've known'm for a long time."

Frisks snorts while you deadpan.

"Just For That You Can Get Your Own Plate." Papyrus scolds while setting down plates in front of Frisk and me. "You Know Puns Aren't Allowed At The Table."

"breakin my non-existant heart here, bro"

Eagerly digging in, you close your eyes and groan out a soft 'So good' at the first bite. The Alfredo is cooked to perfection. The noodles are al dente, and the sauce thick and creamy with hints of garlic and lemon. Even the garlic bread was toasted well; not burnt, soggy or covered in something it shouldn't be. You had been skeptical, but Papyrus's cooking skills have greatly improved since the last time you had tried it. 

Looking up after finishing your plate, you find Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans all staring at you with a mix of expressions. 

It's kind of creepy.

"What?" you say after wiping your face with a napkin.

"You liked the food so much you didn't hear a word did you?" Frisk asked, a teasing smirk pulling at her lips.

You flush with a shrug. "What can I say? It was really, really good."

You can hear Papyrus gasp, and he practically glows at the praise. He begins talking about how he had been taking culinary classes since the beginning of the year to become better at cooking but is thinking of switching after summer to something like nursing or maybe even something to do with caring for animals. 

Nodding and giving a soft hum as he continues talking and clearing off the plates, it dies down when Sans then clears his non-existent throat. 

"alright you two, down to business." he starts, glancing at you and Frisk. "i like to think i'm a pretty chill guy to be around and not a tyrant that hates to have fun, but Tori left you two in our care so there is a few ground rules i'm gonna need you to follow."

You and Frisk nod while waiting for him to continue.

"the first thing is curfew; i ask that you not be out any later than midnight unless it's an emergency. in that case, you need to call me or Paps immediately."

"the second thing; if you do plan on going out, let me or Paps know where you're going and check in to let us know you're ok."

"the third thing; don't go breaking into any of the rooms that are locked upstairs. any that are unlocked is free reign."

"the fourth thing; stay out of the garage. its not organized and i don't need you getting hurt. if you need anything for your truck or whatever, lemme know."

"and the final thing; just use your common sense. i know you two are smart so if it seems like a bad idea, don't do it." he says, hardening his gaze towards the end.

When you two nod in response, he relaxes back into his chair.

"good. now with that outta the way, you two will be staying in the attic since it has the most space and we figured you'd like the view of the lake from up there. there is already a few pieces of furniture, including two full sized beds, so re-arrange them however you like."

"I Can Help You With Your Luggage." Papyrus pipes up, putting the last of the Tupperware into the fridge.

"Sounds good." you say, standing up to stretch and pop your neck, earning you a cringe from the brothers. "I dunno about you Frisk but I could use a nap. You gonna stay here and chill?"

"Nah, I can do that later." she says, standing up. "Lets put our stuff away. I want to explore the area."

"whelp, my job here is done. m' gonna go nap myself. c'ya at dinner." and with that, he vanishes.

With Papyrus's help, you easily get everything together from the truck and up the stairs in one trip. When he opens the door, you can't help it when a soft 'wow' escapes your lips. 

The room is painted in a bright off-white just like the kitchen, a light brown making up the borders. The double-sided blackout curtains for the window are drawn back, the glass leaving a dazzling rainbow pattern on the light hardwood floor that crosses over onto the white, fluffy carpet. A few silver lamps dot the ceiling, and one sits on the ground by a brown suede recliner in the corner. The beds are on opposite ends of the room, each with a small bedside table nestled beside them, along with two large metal clothing racks. More curtains are tied up next to the balcony door, and you can see a breathtaking view of the lake in the near distance.

"I'll take this one away from the window." you say gleefully, as you rush over to set your duffel bag atop the light purple comforter.

"A creature of the night afraid of the sunlight." Frisk says, laughing and setting her bag on the other bed.

"I Take It You Are Happy With The Setup?" Papyrus asks, setting the rest of the bags down.

"Yes, thank you.", "Heck yeah, thanks." you two say in unison.

He nods, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, If You Happen To Need Me, You Can Usually Find Me Either In The Kitchen Or At The Training Grounds Next Door." 

Training grounds? Oh, yeah, you did see something like that while driving in. It looked like an obstacle course that was ripped straight from American Ninja Warriors.

"If There Is A Chance I'm At Neither, Just Call Or Text."

Frisk nods, and you reply with a quick 'Got it boss' that makes Papyrus cringe with a 'Nyeh' a displeased look fell onto his bony features. You tilt your head, raising an eyebrow at his response, but then, he shakes his head, the sunny disposition returning.

"Well Then, I Shall Leave You To Get Settled In. Any Questions?"

When you and Frisk shake your heads no, he walks to the door, then turns to look over his shoulder, "Dinner Will Be Around Six."

Watching him shut the door as he leaves, you then quickly start to change out of the jeans that you thought were a good idea until now. Taking off your sneakers and leaving the socks, you slip on some black midi workout shorts and shed your hoodie so that you're left in a black spaghetti strap tank. 

Feeling much more comfortable, you decide to check out the view from the balcony before laying down for your nap. Opening the door and stepping outside, you inhale a big breathe of fresh air through your nose, slowly letting it out. You walk to the railing and lean on it with your elbows, simply enjoying the view of the suns rippling reflection on the lake. A gentle breeze ruffles your hair, and you can't help but sigh in contentment.

The lake is beautiful. Surrounded by trees and giant colored rocks, the crystal clear water lets you see to the bottom of the more shallow parts. You can make out the lily pads floating along the surface, presenting to you their lovely white and pink flowers. A small school of fish is swimming amongst the reeds, are then startled off by something else in the water. 

A family of ducks emerges from the reeds, and you can't help but smile at how adorable and fluffy looking the babies are. It's hard to tell the species from here, but maybe if you see them again later, you can toss them some bread crumbs and get a closer look. While gazing at the ducks, you see a flash of something jumping from tree to tree just outside your peripheral, but when you turn to get a better look, it's gone. 

Furrowing your brows while staring hard out into the tree-line, you hear Frisk come up behind you, and she too leans on the balconies' railing to gaze out towards the water. 

"It's beautiful isn't it Iris?"

"Y-yeah, it really is." you stumble out but then say much more calmly. "I could spend hours out here with the scenery and a good book."

"Yeah, we should do that sometime." she says. "Just sit out here and read with a pitcher of Lemonade to drink." 

"Sounds like a plan, squirt."

"Ugh!"

The two of you continue to gaze at the lake for a few minutes, the rustling of the trees to fill the companionable silence.

Frisk turns to leave, but you grab her sleeve before she can even make it two steps.

"Hey," she straightens at your serious tone. "try to stay around here when you go looking around please, sis. This is a new area and I'd rather we stick together just in case."

She rolls her eyes but relents, and you can't help but snort.

"I know. I'm sounding like a stick-in-the mud like Sans' but," you pull her close by the sleeve into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

"Okay, Iris." she says, hugging you back. "I'll stick around the house. Maybe see what Paps is up to."

"Sounds good. Have a good time. I'll be napping up here."

She nods and turns to leave, you following behind her after giving one last glance out to the cropping of trees where you'd seen something. Closing the door and locking it, you pad over to the bed and peel back the comforter, then sliding underneath it. Pulling out your cell, you set the alarm for an hour before dinner and place it onto the side table. Nestling into the fluffy comforter and soft pillows, you let out a big covered yawn and quickly fall to sleep.

♥-♥-♥

Your alarm and a crash downstairs has you jolting awake harshly, heart beating so quick it hurt to breathe. Blearily looking around the room in your distraught state, you see that Frisk isn't here. You grab your phone and turn off the alarm, slipping it into your bra as you throw off the comforter and head to the attic door, throwing it open in your haste. You can hear multiple voices now that the door is open, two seem to be shouting while another is muffled. 

Hurrying down the three flights of steps, you trip over your socked feet and stumble, shouting 'Fuck!' as you twist your body to try and keep from smacking your face into the floor. Closing your eyes to wait for the impact, a strong pair of arms grab you from behind, halting your descent, your phone slipping and clattering to the floor. Taking a shuttering breath, you open your eyes, knees going weak against the floor, at seeing you had only a few inches to spare at the odd angle.

"That was a close one." you hear them mumble as your savior slides their hands across your ribcage and under your chest. The action makes you shiver as they encircle you into their arms, straightening and righting you onto your feet. Their arms retract, and you end up breathing out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding. You pick up your phone quickly and tuck it back in, then turn around wanting to thank whoever it was that didn't allow you to become a bloodied and maybe even concussed mess on the floor.

When you turn around fully, your eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Sans?

.....

At first glance, it looks like him, but now that you're taking in what he is wearing, it is very, very different. 

Starting from the feet, he had on what looked to be royal blue colored low-heeled boots that sit just below his knees, the dark navy blue pants he is wearing are neatly tucked into them. Continuing the climb up with your eyes, his (shirt? it reminded you of Papyrus's), is a blue-grey sleeveless number, with a light blue trim on top of a plain white tee. Coupled with accessories that look like shoulder coverings that matched. Around his neck is a piece of cloth that is tied around the back in a large scarf knot and is the same color as his boots. The matching gloves he's wearing seem to complete the overall look. You and he are about the same height at 5'2, which allows you to look directly into his sockets, the eye lights being a bright Cerulean Blue instead of White.

You study him for a few moments when his cheekbones start to flush the same color as his eye lights.

Oh-ho?

"U-Um Excuse Me? A-Are You Alright?" he asks, tapping his gloved fingers together and looking away from your gaze. 

'Ah, staring is rude' your brain surmises as the adrenaline from before starts to ebb.

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine thank you." you say, coming out of your daze, flushing a little yourself. "Sorry for staring. You, um, aren't who I was expecting to see, heh."

He glances back at you, still tapping his fingers. "Oh? I See."

God, you just had to make things weird Iris. 

Hurry up and thank him already!

"Anyways!" your sudden shout startling him. You grab his gloved hands gently and gratefully look into his eye lights. "My name is Iris and I want to sincerely thank you for saving me." you say, smiling and clutching a little tighter. "It wouldn't of been pretty if my face had connected with the floor, but because of you it didn't. So, thank you, my hero."

You watch as the flush spreads from his cheekbones and over his nasal arch to continue below his scarf as he glances away again, stars in his eyelights. He mumbles something about 'how he is usually the touchy feely one.' 

Gosh, he is so cute.

A few moments pass of you staring into his eyelights, and you hum as you slowly release the hold you had on his hands. He seems to snap out of whatever he was mulling over and shakes his head, gripping your fingers back.

"You're Welcome Miss Iris. It Was Only The Right Thing To Do. I, The Magnificent Blue, Would Never Let A Lady Get Hurt If I Can Help It." he says earnestly. "But, Please Be Careful Next Time. It Was Lucky That I Happened to Hear You Coming That I Was Able To Catch You."

So, he's one of the people Papyrus had mentioned earlier today. 

You flush again, and can't help but grin at him. "I'll be careful next time, Blue."

So then who or where is Stretch? 

Wait, that isn't why you came downstairs!

"Um, I was taking a nap when I heard a crash and yelling. What happened?" 

Blue releases your hands and straightens himself out. "That Was My Brother. He Was Being Very Irresponsible By Falling Asleep And Leaning Too Far Back In His Chair And Somehow Knocking The Table Over In The Process. After Checking He Was Okay We Scolded Him. Speaking Of." he says, grabbing your hand again. "Come On Miss Iris! Come And Meet Him!"

You let him drag you into the kitchen where Papyrus is busy again cooking and who you assume is Stretch, is 'stretched hah' halfway over the table. 

"Brother!" he says excitedly, swaying his arm connected to your hand back and forth. "Get Up And Meet Miss Iris!"

You wince. 

While Blue isn't as loud as Papyrus, it still hurt being right next to him. You already miss the inside voice he had before while it was just the two of you together. 'Stretch' or whatever, turned his head to look at you, then glanced down. He was chewing on a lollipop stick when you can hear it snap in half. 

"hey bro, I see you _hand_ led the situation." he says, glancing up at you, grin not meeting his eye lights. "hey kid. names Stretch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was thinking of letting Stretch be the one to catch reader, I decided to let Blue be the hero and I'm happy with how it came out. 
> 
> His colors I got from here but opted for the scarf instead of the cape~ https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sans/Underswap
> 
> Changed eye color from Cyan to Cerulean~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you in Chapter 3!


	3. More Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic stuff. See more guys at the end.
> 
> 3/8/2021: I'm editing the chapters a little bit to help make chapter 4 make more sense when it's posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates and even slower progress. 
> 
> It should pick up once I have all the live-ins introduced!

Kid? You tilt your head and glance at Stretch wearily with a frown-the tone of his voice not lost on you. It was very close to the way Sans had spoken to you back when he cornered you. A tone that promised bad times for even looking at his brother funny. 

You slump your shoulders and sigh heavily-already feeling done. Being under someone else's scrutiny was not something you really wanted to deal with right now. It was one of the reasons you avoided being around the other brothers like the plague. 

The silence besides the clacking of pans has you fidgeting in place-and what was most likely just a couple of seconds felt even longer. You feel your right-hand twitch unconsciously-Blue then tightening his hold as a feeling of calm washes over you. Turning your gaze to him, you see that his socket (brows?) are lowered, and a thin frown is pulling at his teeth; a look of disappointment if you had to hazard a guess. 

"Brother, Don't Be Scaring Miss Iris!" he scolds. "We Don't Need Our Budding Friendship To Be Strained Already!"

"Yes, It Seems Our Brothers Are Very Good At Making People Uncomfortable, And I'm Not Talking About The Puns!" Papyrus quips with a tsk.

Stretch pointedly looks away and starts fiddling with his hoodie strings-opting to say nothing in return. The guy was slumped back in his chair and sporting an orange hoodie with a tiny Adidas logo on the left side of his chest-Khaki cargo shorts that reached past his knees and a pair of white socks leading into a pair of orange and white trimmed Converse sneakers. 

Blue gives another squeeze, then releases your hand with a sigh-turning to you. "Don't worry about my brother Miss Iris," he says quietly. "He's a bit overprotective but he is a good person."

You couldn't help giving him a small smile. Papyrus had said the exact same thing to you about his brother before as well. 

Didn't make things any less difficult.

"I trust you on that." you say, and he smiles back, moving away towards Papyrus to help him finish dinner. 

You lean back, becoming intimate with the archway, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. Stretch shoots you another look that has you furrowing your brows and shooting it right back. 

Pfft. Whatever. 

You hurriedly pull out your phone in annoyance, fumbling with it as it slips through your fingers and clatters again to the floor. You hear a snort that makes you tilt your head up and glare. Stretch has his hand covering a smirk that he's trying to hide at your slip-up. Huffing, you bend down on your knees, unknowingly flashing a deep look at your cleavage as you pick up your phone. Standing back up, you see him looking at you with a strange face, a flare of orange along his cheekbones. 

Quirking an eyebrow, you flip the phone around to check for any broken pieces, sighing in relief when you find nothing wrong. You send a quick text to Frisk asking where she's at-who then replies that she's now heading back with a bunch of flowers that she picked while on her walk.

It's not long before front the door opens, and you look over your shoulder to see her coming in with the large bouquet.

"Oh wow, those are so pretty!" you exclaim-tucking your phone back into your tank-top.

"Yeah there are patches of them everywhere." she said, handing over the flowers. "I'm going to go wash up."

"I'll join you once I put these flowers in a vase and some water."

She nods and heads upstairs while you step further into the kitchen-laying the flowers gently on the counter. You turn to ask for a vase when Papyrus already presents one to you.

"Oh! Thank you, Paps." you exclaim while grinning and taking the offered vase while he 'Nyeh-hehs.'

Gingerly filling the vase halfway with water, you turn around and slip the flowers into the vase, re-arranging and fluffing them out. Satisfied with your work, a small idea comes to your mind. Time to tease ol' grumpy shorts a little.

You peer at Stretch from your peripheral and gently pick out a small clump of Orange flowers called Texas Lantana if you remembered correctly. Walking by him on your way out, you slip the small bunch from behind into the front crevice of his hoodie-smirking at his surprised jolt. 

"No need to look so Blue Stretch, Orange is more your color." 

You laugh softly at the small groans from behind as you leave the kitchen, not seeing another flush of Orange on his cheekbones as he slouches-plucking and twirling the small bunch between his phalanges.

Back in the room you sigh in relief as the tension in your shoulders ease. You aren't sure what to make of Blue and Stretch, but it's pretty eerie how they look exactly like Sans and Papyrus.

Did goat mom ever mention we'd be living with more people while they were away?

"Yeah, mom did mention it." Frisk said matter of factly. "It's one of the reasons why she said we'd be safe staying here."

Oh, I must have said that out loud.

"Yeah you did." Frisk replies.

You squint at her while setting down the flowers near the window and trying to recall that particular conversation. 

Hmm, you really don't remember.

"So how many people are we 'actually' staying with." you ask, sort of dreading the number.

"Hmm, I want to say we'll be living with 10-12 others? That's including the ones that are downstairs. Also, I know that there are more that don't really live here, but come by to visit."

A small shudder runs through your body at the news. How could you miss something this important? You would've fought harder to stay at Aunt Gertrudes or even with Undyne and Alphys! You'd gladly sit through anime and even getting noogied compared to this weird setup. 

Thankfully you brought your electronic devices to keep you busy. 

God bless video games.

"Also," Frisk quips. "you might want to put on some shoes." 

You quirk an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Did you already forget?" she says, smirking and gesturing to your feet.

You look down, then back up at her with a deadpan expression.

"Really?" you say, running your hands down for effect. "I'm basically wearing booty shorts and a flimsy tank top and you're worried about the socks?"

She laughs. "I'm just saying. Gotta be 'decent' while we're staying here." she air quotes.

You throw your head back with an exaggerated groan. It's annoying but you relent anyways. You aren't a complete heathen. Throwing back on the zip-up hoodie and sliding your feet into a pair of slip-on sneakers, you turn to the floor length mirror and smooth out your hair and clothes. Much better. 

"There, now I look like I'm not trying to seduce a gaggle of monster men."

Frisk laughs again. "C'mon let's go get washed up. Dinner must be almost done."

"Ok."

Following Frisk down the steps, you head to the private bathroom at the bottom of the attic stairwell. It's a big room; with white walls and grey floor tiles. To the right is the shower with sliding plexi glass doors, a fluffy violet non-slip rug placed in front of it, while to the left is a tub that could easily seat three with an added jet stream bonus you couldn't wait to try out later. Across from the shower is a pure white vanity mirror with a granite sink top, and a toilet tucked neatly into the corner. The soap was foamy with a delicious vanilla/lavender scent. 

Heading out of the bathroom you hear the front door clatter open and a chorus of loud voices can be heard. Glancing at Frisk who glances back, you both walk down to the second story and peer over the handrail. 

Your eyes widen a bit as you blink rapidly; taking in the small group as they take off their shoes at the door.

The first one is tall like Papyrus and wearing clothing that are basically a walking billboard for every Hot Topic in existence. The shirt and jeans he is wearing are black and fit his bones like an outer layer of skin. A neckerchief is tied around his neck that matches a pair of red fore-arm lengthed gloves, while the belt and shoes he is wearing are black with gold studded pieces. His eye sockets are narrowed, with one of them sporting a few scars that looked carved right into the bone. Lastly are his sharp teeth that are turned down into a scowl while he's arguing with another(!) that looks eerily like Sans. 

They must both shop from the same store you can't help but assume. He is wearing a dark red t-shirt that is stretched tight across his chest, covered with a comfortable as hell looking black hoodie lined with yellow fluff. His jeans are also black but with a few rips here and there in the fabric that are covering a pair of black and yellow sneakers. He is shorter and stockier in comparison, also with pointed teeth and one that looked like pure gold that glinted in the light. He rolled his red eye lights, making the taller counterpart stomp his foot in annoyance.

The third one is standing ramrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back. He sort of reminds you of a spoiled prince who would rather be doing anything else than dealing with the peasants he's currently interacting with. He is wearing the purple shirt, black pants, black shoe combo of the R. G. Police along with a matching worn, but cared for deep purple neckerchief. His eye lights we're a bit different-a lovely violet color, one with a normal dot but with a triangle inside it, the other just being triangle. A scar adorns his left eye socket while two sit on his cheek bones. He also has a mouth of sharp teeth.

The fourth and final one is as tall as the first. His form is hunched against the wall and looked like someone who would rather be out getting high and playing guitar. He is wearing a simple black tank that is covered with a purple and black lined hoodie, and a pair of black jeans that cover a pair of black and white skater shoes. He is wearing a black eye-patch on his right eye while the other was closed like he was asleep. His teeth are just as sharp as the rest.

After a few minutes of looking, you hear Frisk whisper, "We've been caught." 

"Huh?" you look at her for a moment, then back at the group and flinch. 

They're all staring at you with different expressions.

Awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for slow updates.
> 
> See you in chapter 4!
> 
> Here is a picture of the flower mentioned. They come in clumps of orange, red and yellow!
> 
> https://austinnativelandscaping.com/plant/lantana-urticoides-texas-lantana/

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't fully decided how many sets of brothers I want to have in this story yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in Chapter 2!


End file.
